poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hi-Tech Terror
Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Zoey: So now we know that Sherman Tech is behind of all this. Gwen: But why? Robin: According to my Research, Sherman Tech is using all of that land to build Giant Antenna. I wonder what they could they be for? Ryan: We'll, there's only one to find out for that. Sherman Tech Headquarters. Trent: I already called Sherman Tech an arrange for us to get on the tour of their facility. Fransworth: While the rest of us are taking the tour. You, and the others will sneak off to find- Luffy: Cafeteria? Nami: No, Luffy. Not the Cafeteria. Clues. The Clues about Antenna. Owen: Well, there could be clue Antenna in the Cafeteria. Hermes: Oh boy. Minute Later Man: Welcome to Sherman Tech! Courtney: Do you think we will able to see Sherman? Man: Um... Mr Sherman is a Busy Man. Then he appeared Sherman: No, No. Not that Busy. Duncan: Hey, Sherman. Nice to see you. Sherman: May I introduced my cheap Scientist office. Selena Drake. Selena: We're currently working on some exciting new technology. Perhaps, you like to see it. Leela: Sure! Especially, it's involved low frequency launch magnetic Wave. Franky: Of course, their my favorites. Sherman: Well, why don't we start. Gabi: Alright, boys. Now try and find many clues as possible. Doki: And be Careful. Fico: We will, Doki. Usopp, Chopper, Bender, Fry, Fico, Otto, Owen, Cody, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Donald, Goofy and Luffy went off to find some clues in the Headquarters Crash: Stay close to me, everyone. Minutes Later Selena: They have? Perfect. No, let them go on. We'll take care of it. As we speak your friends are bringing the Tomb of Doom back to it's rightful owner, Me! (laughing) Meanwhile They arrived here and they noticed the door is locked Sci-Ryan: Oh, great. Looks like there is no turning back, but to move forward, guys. Donald: You said it, Sci-Ryan. Crash: Get ready. They went ahead and they disguise themselves as Scientist Man: Oh, hi guys! Listen, I really need to take a break. Think you can covered for me? Usopp: Ok. Man: Great! Here take my keycard. He give it to him and left Usopp: Take all the time you need, Mr. Sci-Ryan and the others found their friends Sci-Ryan: Guys! Thank goodness, we found you. Guys? They didn't respond to them Shermen: I'm afraid, they can't hear you. All: Huh? Shermen: They're under our Control. Fry: What do you mean? Selena: My Greatest Invention. Behold! The Mind Altering Alpha Wave Modulator! Sci-Ryan, Crash, Fico, Otto, Chopper, Luffy, Usopp, Owen, Cody, Donald, Goofy, Fry and Bender doesn't know what that is Bender: I don't get it. Selena: Ugh! It's a Mind Control Device! All: Ooohhh! Luffy: Now we get it. Sci-Ryan: his Keyblade I will not be your puppet! Sherman: Antenna has been place throughout the country. That soon we will make everyone by our products. We'll destroy the Competition. Selena! How about a demonstration to our new friends? Selena: Delighted too. Usopp: No way, Jose! Chopper: He's right, we already have Alpha Waves on the way over. Sci-Ryan: Chopper's right! As if! This Shadowbolt will beat you! Luffy: Sci-Ryan's right! The Pirate King will never be controlled from you! it's too late, she use the Machine and beam at Sci-Ryan and the others to make them as mind slaves, but unfortunately, they just got tickled from the beam Usopp: Hey! Chopper: laughs Fico: Who's doing this? (Laugh) Luffy: He-he. Ryan and Sora! Crash: That tickles! Bender: You two villains can bite my shinny mettal bum! Sherman: Selena! What's going on? Selena: I don't understand, their simple minds must be immune somehow. Sherman: It doesn't matter, Meddling Heroes! Rid us off these fools! They bring their weapons to scared Sci-Ryan and the others away Otto: Oh no! Owen: What could Owen do? Cody: Come on, you guys! We have to find a way to turn off that Machine! Then they finally got the Machines overheated Selena: This cannot be! No!! It has been destroyed and our Friends are back to normal Sanji: What happen? Brook: Did I fell asleep? Zoro: Where are we? Fico: You guys were Mind Control by that Sherman Guy. Bender: From that Machine Called "Mind Altering Alpha Wave Modular". Mike: So the Giant Antenna were from amplifier mutilation. Sora: Or Lamest Terms, Mind Control. Mundi: Ingenious! Sherman: Enough! Seize them! ???: No! Sherman: You'll rule the day that you mess with- what did you say? ???: I said no. Sherman: Just who do you think you are? He remove his helmet and it was Alan Dinsdale All: Alan Dinsdale! Alan: That's Special Agent, Dindale. If you don't mind. Hermes: Whoa! All this time I thought that you were a Local Librarian. Doki: Yeah? I never knew you have a second job. Alan: What I can't have a second job? Gabi: Maybe. So they arrested Selena and Sherman Alan: Travis Sherman, you are under arrest for faud conspiracy and book tempering. Amy: I don't get it. Zoidberg: Does that mean the book is overdue? Noah: I think we get it now. Fransworth: Agent Dinsdale was investigating the particular land acquisition in Greenwood Development. But he couldn't get a good lead, so he lead us have a go on it. And kept tab on us the whole time. Alan: Sharp as ever, Mr Conrad. I'm sorry, i had to lean you on like this, but Sherman was just to busy to touch for our solid evidences. Sherman: And i would have gotten away with it too, if it haven't for you meddling Heroes. Sci-Ryan: Hope you two like stripes because that what you'll get. Selena: Sherman! You fool! You should have let me deal with these heroes when I have the chance! Then she escaped Alan: Don't let her get away! Sci-Ryan: After her! They chase after her and she summon a ghost Selena: Let's see, host on meddling heroes handle this! (Laugh) Sierra: Oh no! They chase after her and they find her Ryan: Any sign of Selena Drake? Sora: There she is! Up on the roof! Selena: (Laugh) Sherman: Let it go, Selena. It's over! Selena: My dear, Travis. Did you really believe I get you into this in order to sale VCR? There's only one goal for my worthy of my genius. The Alpha Wave Modular! I shall rule the world! (Laugh) Sherman: She's completely mad! Luffy: Tell me about it. Selena: Prepare the face the Tomb of Doom, most Powerful Spirit! Oh, King of Fire! Share my Vengeance! She summon a Fire Ghost Ryan: You boys go￼ and catch the Fire Ghost attention. While the rest of us try to reverse the antenna polarity and make it rain. Crash: C'mon. his Keyblade It's ghost season. Sci-Ryan: Good luck, Sora. They are distracted the Ghost, while their friends is reversing the Antenna to make it rain and they got it, but the ccontroljust electrocute Ryan Ryan: WHa-Ha! Sora! babbling Then it make rain Selena: No!!! Then now they are going to capture the ghost and they did it Sora: Ryan? Are you ok? Ryan: Yeah. coughs It's a good thing I'm part Cybertronian. Selena: No! Then the Agent arrest her Selena: Let me go!￼! Blast you. Meddling heroes! Ryan: As if. Alan: Sci-Ryan, Crash, Fico, Otto, Chopper, Luffy, Usopp, Owen, Cody, Donald, Goofy, Fry and Bender, i want to thank you all for your help, we could haven't done it without you. Sci-Ryan: Well, it wasn't easy, we've been chasing by Ghost, Shadows, Poltergeist, Mummies, Dust Devil and Zombies. Alan: Aw, would some Candy and Snacks make you feel better? He show them all the Candy and Snacks All: Yeah! Ryan: How did you know? Alan: I did my homework. Then the Tomb of Doom hand just snatch all the Snacks and Candy Sci-Ryan: What the? They saw Chopper using the Tomb of Doom to get all the Snacks and Candy's for him Sora: What do you know. Using the Tomb of Doom the just snatch away Snacks and Candy's. Chopper: Mystery has been Solve! The End